


Secure Contain Persona

by SCP_Researcher



Category: Persona 5, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Minor Character Death, New Palace, Not Canon Compliant, Redemption, Site-17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_Researcher/pseuds/SCP_Researcher
Summary: Ren has finally convinced Sae Niijima to cooperate with him in his escape attempt. Unfortunately, a mysterious organization captures Ren before he could escape and takes him to a secure facility. Inside this facility, Ren finds supernatural objects and beings like him that are held captive and kept secret from the world.The Foundation has been keeping a close eye on the Phantom Thieves situation in Japan. When contacts in the Tokyo Police Department report that the leader has been captured, the Foundation jumps at the opportunity and takes him into their custody. Director Graham, the director of Site-17, wants to make use of their newest SCP, but something about their newest guest makes head researcher Dr. Ivanov nervous about utilizing its powers.Can the Phantom Thieves rescue their leader? What has the researchers at the Foundation so nervous? Can Ren make allies in this prison of horrors? What will he have to lose in order to survive, let alone escape?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Escape Foiled

**Author's Note:**

> \--LEVEL 5 CLEARANCE ACCEPTED--
> 
> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. 
> 
> After completing Persona 5 Royal, I had a random thought of what would happen if the SCP Foundation and Persona worlds were one and the same? The following story is what I thought would happen.  
> Some aspects from Royal will be implemented into this fic, but major aspects, such as Maruki and Kasumi, will not be implemented. Sorry, maybe I'll make a follow-up?  
> This fic will favor Persona fans and spend more time explaining the SCP Foundation lore than Persona lore.  
> Major spoilers for Persona 5.  
> The original characters will be the researchers, doctors, and security staff in the foundation.  
> I will try my best to make a SCP file for Ren on here that will be updated as the story progresses.
> 
> I will also use warnings in the beginning of a chapter for graphic depictions of violence and gore so you won't accidentally stumble on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**11/20/2019**

**Sunday**

“Very well. I’ve listened to your whole story, so I may as well play along to the end.”

Ren took a mental sigh as for the first time tonight he felt relaxed and assured that everything is going to turn out alright.

“And that honest look in your eyes… I used to view the world the same way too, once.” Sae continued, “I’ll place my bet on you. I just need to show him the phone, right?”

Ren nodded as his throat felt like it was going to shrivel up from all the talking he did. How long was he being interrogated for? An hour? A couple hours? In the end, it will all be worth it as he feels as if Sae finally understands him.

Someone on the other side of the door knocked. Ren could faintly hear talking through the door. Sae sighed as she turned her head from the door to Ren again.

“I’ll be going now.” She says as she rises from the chair and reaches for the phone. “What good will this do though?” she mutters to herself.

As her fingers touch the phone, the door to the room slams open violently. Suddenly half a dozen armed men in tactical gear holding assault rifles and wearing face concealing masks, goggles, and helmets burst into the room. Two of them pull Sae Niijima out of the way while another two approach Ren and pull him to his feet.

Ren groaned as his body protested against the sudden movement. He could hear one of the armed men mutter a quiet “Jesus” as they look at his battered body.

“What are you doing? Let go of me! What are you doing with him?” Sae demanded as she struggled against the two men holding her.

One of the men holding Ren reaches for his helmet and speaks in an American accent, “Artemis, this is Pi-1-1. We have apprehended the skip. We’ve got some civvie witnesses here and what looks to be evidence related to the skip. Advise, over.”

Ren slumps a bit in their grips as his spirit nosedives. “ _Of course, my luck gives out just as I get Sae onboard with the plan. I’m too tired to fight anymore.”_

Ren could hear a woman’s voice coming from a speaker in the soldier’s helmet. “Understood 1-1. Iota-10 will handle cleanup. You are to retrieve any evidence relevant to the operation and return to base, over.”

“Copy that Artemis. Over and out.” The leader soldier, as far as Ren could guess, looked over to one of the men standing against the wall with his gun trained on Ren, and nodded his head to indicate the phone. Wordlessly, he moved and grabbed Ren’s phone.

“Who are you people? I work with the SIU will have your asses fired or jailed if you don’t answer me.” Sae shouted. She was ushered out of the room and released but barred from entering it again.

“Niijima, please calm down.” Someone Ren couldn’t see spoke reassuringly to Sae. “This case moved jurisdiction. It’s out of our hands now.”

“Out of our… Who the hell are these guys? They can’t just bust into a police station and abduct our suspect.”

“They’re PSIA.”

“PSIA? Wait, they can’t detain anyone. What the hell is going on here? Can’t you see something obviously wrong is going on here?”

After collecting his phone, the “PSIA” agents escorted Ren out of the interrogation room and towards the elevator. Their progress was hampered by Ren having to limp due to one of his legs being seriously abused during “questioning”.

“They could be North Korean for all I care.” The man continued talking to Sae. “All that matters is we have orders to hand him over. Heh, maybe they’ll make him work for us. A Phantom Thief on the force would be pretty handy.”

The two continued to argue but Ren couldn’t hear anymore. He was breathing heavily and fighting to keep his head from hanging. He has never felt this tired except for when he awoke Arsène. His legs felt like they were filled with sand and he began to stumble as the agents pushed him to walk faster.

The leader looked to Ren and touched his microphone. “Artemis, this is Pi-1-1. The skip is injured and seems to be heavily sedated. Recommend med-evac, over.”

“Understood 1-1. We’ll have ground transportation ready in two minutes. Does it seem to be life-threatening, over?” the woman’s voice responded.

“1-1 to Artemis. There don’t appear to be any external life-threatening injuries, however we can’t determine if the skip has internal injuries or a drug overdose, over.”

“Copy that 1-1. Med-evac will be ready when you reach the exit. Over and out.”

“Ren?” a familiar voice questioned.

Ren’s head shot up at hearing the voice. He winced, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the rapid movement or who he saw. Standing to the side, looking surprised, was Goro Akechi.

“Akech-“ Ren began, but was cut off when the agents rushed him past Akechi. Ren nearly fell, but one of the agents caught him and put one of Ren’s arm around his shoulder for support.

“Hutch, we need to hurry. We’re losing him.” The agent that’s supporting Ren said.

“Alright, you and Isakov carry him. Let’s move it people.” The leader, Hutch apparently, ordered.

Another man came to Ren’s side and the two agents picked him up. He groaned as the position he was in was painful but couldn’t put up any struggle.

“Stay with us skip. Keep your eyes open.” The agent named Isakov urged. Ren used all the strength he had to do as he was told.

A long corridor.

A cramped room with bright lights.

An open office area with loud phones ringing.

He knew that he was moving quickly but he couldn’t focus his mind to make sense of what he was seeing. Eventually, he knew he was outside when the lights quickly dimmed, and the crisp November air met his clammy skin.

He began to shiver as he was placed on a gurney and loaded into an ambulance. An oxygen mask was placed over his face as some new faces strapped different instruments to his body. Everything was a blur to him, and the only thing constant was the bright light over him.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. _“Ok, this is not part of my plan. But Akechi also seemed surprised. So, this isn’t his plan either. Then who are these agents? A third party? Whoever they are, they have influence in the police and weapons to back it up.”_

Someone nudged Ren’s shoulder and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He couldn’t make out any details and couldn’t hear them. Ren’s eyes focused on the person’s hair and saw a familiar chestnut brown color.

“Makoto…” Ren croaked out, “I’m sorry…”

His eyes closed again, and Ren passed out.

“We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death although details have not been released. To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody. This station will continue to report any further updates as they arrive.”

“It will be difficult to uncover his methods now. Perhaps that’s why he decided to take this course of action.”

While the two news anchors continue to commentate on the story, Ryuji was standing outside the DVD rental store shocked. “You’re shittin’ me…” he softly muttered.

Even though this was the news he was expecting, hearing your best friend has killed himself is still upsetting, even if you know it’s fake.

 _“Hey man, this is what we planned for. They’re reportin’ just what we expected them to say. Yeah, this is all according to plan.”_ Ryuji thought to himself.

Bolstered by himself, he couldn’t help but to sneer at the unsuspecting news anchors. “We got ‘em.” He whispered to himself.

As he was about to walk away, he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed it by the corner, and saw it was Ann calling him. Seeing her name and the photo Ryuji took of her at their first Phantom Thieves’ celebration caused a warm smile to grow across his face. His smile fell, however, as his fingers slipped and the phone fell on the pavement, breaking into several pieces.

“Aww man, I have the shittiest luck tonight.” He pouted to himself as he crouched down and picked up the pieces. _“Maybe Futaba can put it back together?”_ he thought as he looked at the shattered screen, “ _Or maybe this’ll come out of my Phantom paycheck.”_

He hung his head and gave a gruff sigh. He shook his head and looked back to the TVs as his mind drifted back to Ren. “ _I should probably head to LeBlanc. Ren and the others might be there already, and I’m still a ways away from the café.”_

Ryuji made his way to LeBlanc as quickly as he could without raising suspicion.

Well… without raising too much suspicion.

When he made it to that familiar door, he saw the sign was set to close, but the lights were still on. “ _Oh yeah, definitely Phantom Thieves hours at the café.”_ He softly knocked on the door, hoping to not draw too much attention. Boss came from around the counter and had a look of surprise that quickly melted into relief, and… disappointment? He sighed to himself as he came over and unlocked the door and opened it for Ryuji.

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you.” Boss asked as Ryuji walked in. Before he could respond, the Boss called up to the attic. “The loud blond one is here.”

Ryuji heard frantic footsteps above him as the thieves quickly came down the stairs. Ann was the first one down and cried out, “Ryuji!” before closing the distance and bear hugging Ryuji.

Something was off. Don’t get him wrong, Ryuji was always happy to see Ann and really liked the hug, but what Ann was doing seemed too much. And, as Ryuji saw the other thieves, he saw how they all had down casted looks. Even Morgana seemed upset, and it’s difficult to determine a ca-.. not-cat’s emotions from looks alone.

Makoto and Futaba looked the worst; Futaba’s eyes were red and tear marks trailed down her face, and Makoto, while looking marginally better, was obviously crying not too long ago. “ _What happened? Was Ren really beaten up after the police station?”_ he thought and cringed as interrogation scenes from movies started playing in his mind.

At this point Ann pulled her face away from Ryuji’s chest and glared at him through tear filled eyes. Before he could ask, she swatted at his face.

“Oww!? What was that for?” he asked as he backed up and held his cheek.

“Where were you? We tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail.” Ann exclaimed.

Futaba sniffled and softly spoke, “I tried looking up your phone’s GPS, but there was no signal. We thought the worst hap…” was all she could say before she broke down and cried in Makoto’s chest.

Ryuji held up one hand and reached for the shattered remains of his phone with the other. “Whoa, ok chill. I’m sorry, but I dropped my phone as Ann was calling me.” He held out the technical carcass. “See? It’s busted.”

Everyone looked at the indeed destroyed phone. Ann walked forward and softly put her head on his chest. She muttered a soft “I’m sorry” and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ryuji put his hands on her shoulders and made a mental checklist of everyone there. Boss was behind the counter looking down, and Makoto’s sister was there, although she looked dazed and high as a kite. He also counted all the Phantom Thieves as present except for Ren. A knot of dread begins to pull at Ryuji’s stomach.

“What’s going on guys?” Ryuji nervously asked, “What’s everyone so down for? Is Ren really hurt that bad?”

“Ryuji,” Makoto hoarsely began before clearing her throat, “Sis didn’t get Ren out. We lost.”

At that revelation, Ryuji’s knees began to buckle. “ _No way. No way. No way. No way. I must not be understandin’ her. Yeah, that’s right, stupid Ryuji just didn’t get a simple sentence. Maybe she meant as in Ren needed to go to the hospital, or Ren just broke out on his own for some reason. Yeah, that sounds right.”_

Feeling him become unstable, Ann guided Ryuji to a nearby booth, and sniffled as she pulled Ryuji’s head against the crook of her neck for comfort. He softly shook his head and muttered “No way. No way.” over and over again. Ann tightened her grip around Ryuji and whispered, “It’s over Ryuji. Ren is gone.”

With Ann’s confirmation, Ryuji began to break down and he cried at the loss of his best friend.


	2. Revelations and Regroup

**11/20/2019**

**Sunday**

Makoto was having a bad day. In fact, this may be a top contender for one of her worst days. The only other day that could be as terrible as this day would be when her father was killed.

After hearing the news that Ren was “killed”, she went back home to grab some supplies to bring to LeBlanc. She knew that Ren likely wouldn’t get out of the station unscathed, so she was going to grab some medical supplies and an extra change of clothes, should Ren want her to stay the night. That was all she could think about as she went home, sleeping with Ren. Well, not _sleeping_ with Ren, but rather her sleeping on the couch, or a bunch of blankets on the floor to be near him, but not too near him.

She blushed as she nearly thought herself out of even asking Ren if he wanted her to spend to spend the night with him when she opened the door to her apartment and saw her sister sitting on the couch blankly staring into space.

“Sis?” she called out, but Sae didn’t move or seemed to notice. Makoto’s heart sank and she felt a knot start to form in her gut.

She walked over to her sister and waved her hands in front of her face. Sae started to react to this by blinking and slowly shaking her head.

“Wha… Makoto? What… when?” she started to mumble.

Makoto’s eyes went wide, and she grasped her sister’s shoulders and gave a little shake to wake her out of her daze.

“Sis! Can you hear me? What happened? Are you ok?” she asked, frantically trying to keep the panic out of her throat.

“Yeah, just…” she rubbed her eyes with both of her palms and groaned slightly. “Thirsty.” She finally muttered.

“Ok, just stay there.” Makoto commanded as she rushed into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass. When she came back, Sae was starting to move a little bit, mainly shaking her head, and massaging her limbs and neck. When she moved her hand, Makoto saw a band-aid on her Sis’s neck.

“Sis, why do you have a band-aid on your neck? Did you cut it on something?” Makoto asked with worry.

Sae slowly reached up and touched the band-aid. She had a puzzled look on her face. “I don’t remember. I- I can’t remember putting it on.”

Makoto walked over to her sister and reached for the band-aid. “Let me take a look. Maybe figuring out what it is would help you remember?” She grabbed one end and quickly peeled it half-way off. Underneath she found a single dot, like one would have after getting a shot. Must have been an injection.

“ _Weird, who would inject something into a person’s neck?”_ she thought, before the knot in her stomach tightened and she nearly let go of the glass. “ _Oh God, did someone drug her? Did someone attack her? Was it before or after she got Ren out?”_ Then another terrifying thought hit her. “ _Where’s Ren?”_

She knelt in front of Sae so she’s at eye level with her. She handed Sae the glass of water, which she took and gulped down greedily. When she’s finished, Makoto gently asks, “Sis, where’s Ren?”

Sae’s face became confused as she answered, “Who’s Ren?”

Makoto’s breath hitched. “Ren. The leader of the Phantom Thieves. You questioned him earlier today, right?”

“I- “she started before shaking her head, “I don’t remember. Could you give me some more water?” she held out the glass for Makoto to take.

“Sis, focus! The police captured the leader of the Phantom Thieves. You went to question him. What do you remember?”

Sae shook her head again, “I can’t remember. Everything is so hazy. Please Mako, I’m really thirsty.”

Makoto took the glass and went back to the kitchen. While filling up the glass she grabbed her phone and was about to call Ren’s phone, before stopping.

“ _They’ll be checking the phone. If I call it, I’ll be identifying myself as a suspect.”_

She backed out of Ren’s contact page and went over to Futaba’s and hit the call button. The phone ranged once before Futaba answered.

“Hey Makoto! Any update on when Sae is bringing Ren home?”

This time, the glass did slip out of her hand and shatter on the floor.

“Makoto!” both Sae and Futaba called out in alarm. Sae got off the couch clumsily and stumbled over to the kitchen.

Makoto was frozen in place. The knot in her stomach so tight, she thought she might just vomit right there. She tried to breath, to speak, to move, to do anything! But her body was as rigid as stone, her brain sending frantic and contradicting messages to all her muscles, causing them to grow tight.

Sae eventually made it to her, and together, the two of them shambled over to the couch. Futaba was shouting into the phone the whole time, trying to get a response out of Makoto.

Eventually, her chest loosened enough to allow a breath in. Capitalizing on this moment of control, she talked swiftly into her phone. “Futaba, bring everyone to LeBlanc.”

After she dragged a still groggy Sae to LeBlanc, explained what happened to everyone, broke down into a crying mess, tried to explain again, heard Ryuji isn’t answering his phone, broke down again, heard Boss announce Ryuji just walked in, and explained again what happened, Makoto was so exhausted, she thought she might just drop unconscious right there.

This was a terrible day for Makoto.

After Ryuji gathered his wits again, everyone stayed silent. Ann was still sitting next to Ryuji in a booth, holding his hand and running her hand along his back. Futaba was sitting in a booth towards the back of the café next to Morgana, getting lost in her computer world. Yusuke and Haru were sitting at the bar, holding a cold cup of coffee that Boss made for them a while ago. Sae was still seated in the booth Makoto left her in when they first got there, occasionally taking a sip from her cup of water. Makoto was standing at the base of the stairs, still trying to process all that happened today. Boss was standing behind the bar and constantly moving his hands. Either wiping down the counter, cleaning a mug, or fiddling with a pack of cigarettes that he then puts away.

Finally, Boss slammed a fist into the counter, causing all but Sae to jump.

“Damn it.” He cried, “I told you all to run if you faced something too big for you. Why didn’t you listen to me? Why didn’t he?”

Ryuji growled before slamming his hands on the table and standing up. “And what? Let those selfish pricks get away with what they were doing? We couldn’t run from that! And by the time we figured what was going on, we were already cornered.”

Ann gently grabbed Ryuji’s arm and tried to pull him back into his seat. “Ryuji…” she softly called.

But Boss didn’t relent. “You never should have started getting involved in other people’s business! You tried to mess with powerful people, and now they’re out for blood! None of you are safe now!”

“ _Oh no. They’re feeding off each other’s negative energy. If I don’t stop this soon, someone may get hurt.”_ Makoto thought, but no solution came to mind.

Yusuke stands between Ryuji and Sojiro holding out his hands in a placating manner. “Stop this. We’re getting nowhere with this bickering.”

“Shouldn’t have gotten involved?” Ryuji asked incredulously, “Are you saying we should have left Haru to be sold off to that perv? Makoto to that crime boss? Futaba to her own messed up head?”

“Ryuji! Calm down, this isn’t helping!” Ann cried.

“ _No no no. Ryuji why’d you hit the Futaba button?”_ Makoto’s breathing quickens as she goes through all the books that she read about resolving interpersonal conflicts and her experiences as student council president. Still no solution that was just right.

“Guys?” Futaba asked to the group, but no one seemed to notice.

“Don’t you dare bring Futaba into this! You maniacs are the reason she’s probably being hunted by some spooks right now. Is it not enough you already lost one of my kids!” Boss roared at Ryuji.

Haru stood up and summoned all the intimidating presence a businesswoman could muster and spoke in an authoritative tone, “That’s enough from the both of you! Quit this childishness and act like grown adults.”

_“This is falling apart too fast! I can’t stop this. What would Ren do? How could Ren stop this?”_

Ryuji tore his arm out of Ann’s grasp and started to roll his sleeve up. Yusuke moved to intercept him, but Ryuji still yelled over his shoulder. “Oh, I’ll settle this like adults alright. I’ve been in enough adults’ heads to know how they- “

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone froze, trying to see silhouettes in the blue glow from Futaba’s computer and the orange haze from the streetlights.

“Guys!!” Futaba screamed out. “You’re going to want to listen to this.”

With a push of a button on her computer, the lights came back on and everyone was staring at the small redheaded girl.

“How did you do that from your computer?” Sojiro asked completely confused.

Futaba gave a smirk and a quick laugh. “I’m so hooked into this place; I could start making coffee for customers from my room. But enough about me, let’s talk about this interesting phone conversation Akechi had.”

At the mention of his name, everyone except Sae scrambled over to get a view of Futaba’s laptop. The tension, fear, and rage in the room was so thick, if an empath walked into the café, they would have thought a murder was about to take place. Which isn’t too far off for some in the group.

Futaba hit the play button and Akechi’s side of the conversation started.

“Hello? Shido? Wha- “He’s cut off, likely from the other caller interrupting him.

 _“His voice sounds rough and groggy, just like Sae’s did.”_ Makoto notes.

“This is a secure line. It’s not like anyone’s listening. Anyways, what do you want?”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t kill Amamiya.”

Everyone gasped at that revelation.

“I mean I didn’t kill him. I- ugh, I can’t remember anything that happened today.”

“Yes, I’m going, I’m going. I’ll be sure to finish it.”

The call ended, but Futaba moved to another audio file.

“And now the next call.” She says in a mischievous tone.

“He’s not here!” Akechi roared into the phone.

“Are you deaf old man? I said he’s not here. He’s not in the interrogation room, and no one knows where he is.”

“That’s where it gets strange. I asked around, and no one knows how they apprehended him. Even I can’t remember how they did it. Also, when I check the logs, they state that Amamiya was transferred to PSIA custody, but no one remembers handing him over. No one who directly interacted with him remembers anything.”

“I’ll meet with some contacts in the intelligence agency and see if they can find anything.”

“Very well, I’ll be on standby.”

“He won’t get away. I’ll nail the attic trash to the wall myself.”

The call ends after that. Everyone held their breath for any more information, but Futaba minimized the files and faced the rest of us.

Ryuji, still putting the pieces together, slowly started to speak, “Uhh, does anyone want to tell me what that was about?”

Futaba answers, “It means Akechi didn’t kill Ren and Ren might still be alive!”

Yusuke adds, “And in the custody of an unknown third party.”

“Unknown? Didn’t Akechi say he’s with this PSIA, whatever that is?” asked Morgana.

Makoto racks through her brain to find all the relevant information and organizes it for a response. “The PSIA, or Public Security Intelligence Agency, can’t arrest people or force cooperation. They mainly investigate and share data with relevant agencies. It’s one of their biggest criticisms, since they can’t act on their own. Also, did you hear how Akechi was talking? It was like he was in a daze, like Sis.”

Haru looks over to Sae and sees the band-aid on her neck. “You don’t think he was drugged too, do you?”

“It’s possible. Both Akechi and Sis are disoriented and sound dazed.” Makoto answers, “Also both of them and the police officers involved in the arrest can’t remember anything about yesterday or today.”

Ann shakes her head in disbelief, “So you’re saying Ren was captured by some top-secret organization and wiped everyone’s memories to cover it up?”

Makoto hardened her gaze and nods. “That’s what the evidence would suggest.”

Ryuji takes a seat in a booth and laughs softly. “This is effin’ crazy. This is some Illuminati-type shit we’re talking about! What’s next, Martians are in control of the world?”

Sojiro strokes his beard and hums thoughtfully. “Actually…”

Everyone snapped their heads to look at Boss with wide eyes and open mouths. He holds up his hands to try to calm them down.

“Easy now, it’s only rumors of rumors, but when I still worked in the government, occasionally I would here about some poor schmuck who would forget everything that happened the previous day, week, or even month. Those rumors really started to fly when I was spending time with Wakaba and she was studying her cognitive psience. Rarely, some people would even go missing.”

While everyone was processing this, an alarm rang on Futaba’s laptop.

“I found it!” she cried.

“Found what?” Morgana asked, standing on the table trying to get a look at the computer.

“I’ve been trying to scan for Ren’s phone ever since he was arrested, but because the interrogation room was underground, he couldn’t get a signal. But now, his phone is above ground and in… Nagoya?”

“Nagoya?” Ann asked, “How’d he get that far without your computer finding him?”

Futaba thought for a moment. “Maybe they were underground, or shielding it so it couldn’t find a signal? You could block cellphone reception with a couple layers of aluminum foil or a lead box.”

“Can you get an exact location?” Makoto asked as she leans over Futaba’s shoulder.

Makoto could see a map of Nagoya city with a red dot on the street. It seems to be moving slowly off the street towards a hospital before the dot disappears.

“Damn, they must have covered it up again.” Futaba curses.

“Language young lady.” Sojiro warns.

“What? But Ryuji gets to curse all the time.” Futaba whined.

“Well, I’m not Ryuji’s parent. No more swearing, or we won’t be going to the computer parts store next week.”

Futaba grumbles before muttering a low “…fine.”

“Back to Ren,” Haru begins, “can you find specifically where he is?”

“Let me see if I can get into a traffic security camera near where I got the signal. I’d want to be sure they have Ren and not just his phone.” Futaba says as she types away at her laptop. Everyone else just sits around for a few minutes. Makoto grabs another glass of water for her sister, while everyone else gets a fresh cup of coffee.

“Got it!” Futaba shouts before slowly deflating and stares at her screen.

Everyone rushed over trying to get a view. What they see is an ambulance pull up to the front entrance of a hospital and a group of dark clothed men hop out of the back of the ambulance. One of the men drops a box on the ground and something falls out of the box. While the man tries to put the object back into the box, a gurney is pulled out of the ambulance. The camera can’t identify who it is because of the distance and the oxygen mask on his face, but everyone can see the shaggy mess of raven black hair and the black and red plaid pattern of his trousers.

“Location. Now!” Makoto commanded, bringing out a part of her Queen personality.

“Katsumata Hospital. If we take the metro, it will take us about an hour and a half to get there.”

Makoto shook her head. “We’d need to sneak Ren back to Shibuya, we’d need a car.”

“That would take about five hours if you avoided toll roads.”

Makoto nodded. “Ok here’s the plan. We’ll split into two teams. One team goes by metro and gets a hotel and starts to do reconnaissance. The other team will bring the car and heads to the hotel. Once everyone arrives, we’ll go over all the information we collected and form a plan to break in and get Ren out. Any questions?”

Sojiro cleared his throat. “Tomorrow is a school day, and you’ll need excuses to avoid raising suspicion.”

“Good point. We’ll need to come up with separate reasons why we’re not at school. We can’t share the same reason otherwise the school would know we left together. Any other questions?”

Everyone was silent and looked to Makoto.

 _“What’s something Ren would say to make everyone confidant?”_ she thought.

She gave a Joker like smirk.

Maybe today won’t be so terrible after all.

“Phantom Thieves, it’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be updated weekly.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first story and I always aim to improve.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be updated weekly.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first story and I always aim to improve.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
